


Give me colors

by samstoleaburger



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Color Blindness, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone sees the world in monotone until they meet and touch their soulmate. Then their world becomes full of color and beauty.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">(Basically it's a soulmate fic where the world is in black and white with all the shades in between until you find your soulmate. I'm terrible at summaries, okay?)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me colors

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing pictures I had stored on my flashdrive and got a sudden idea - well, technically borrowing the general idea of the soulmate premise here with a tweak. Which led to this being written after talking to a friend. (I'll try and find that post/gif that brought up this whole situation again at a later date.)

Dante turned from side to side in front of the mirror with a scrutinizing look. He reached up to tug at the collar of his vest, noticing now how the dark grey seemed to clash with his near black jeans. It wasn't like he was being picky or a fashion fanista, but Vergil could tell when the colors didn't fit right. He wouldn't say anything aside from handing Dante a different pair of jeans or a different shirt.  
  
His fashion sense wasn't on par with Joan Rivers or that guy from What Not to Wear, but at least he was wearing them. Streaking would end up with him in jail and fending for himself so he 'learned his lesson.' So mismatched was better than none at all.  
  
Dante pressed his lips into a thin line before tearing his eyes away from the mirror and making his way to his combat boots. It wasn't like he was fussing because Vergil might point him in the other direction. Nor was it because he was obsessing over his looks. Dante knew he looked good. His mom and dad were lookers, as was Vergil, and looking good was apparently a genetic thing. Or Dante was 'just that self-assured,' as Vergil liked to call it.  
  
He was making sure he looked good because they were going out. 'They' as in: Dante and Vergil. They were going to head out to the annual city festival and check out the newest shops along the strip. Aside from Vergil wanting to hit up the bookstore to see if he could find a deal on a couple medical books.  
  
It was going to be awesome. (Though Dante wasn't as much of a bookworm as Vergil was.)  
  
Dante practically flew out of his room, snatching up both his wallet and keys on the way. He hurried down the stairs, down the hall and would have passed Vergil up in the living room if he hadn't cleared his throat. Nearly tripping when he slammed on the brakes, Dante stumbled, catching himself on the wall with his hands. A nervous chuckle came from him as Vergil got up from his seat on the couch, their eyes locked onto one another's with varying emotions flickering through them.  
  
Dante's gaze held giddiness, excited to go out, bright with joy and love, but had a little, ' _Whew! That was close!_ ' as well.  
  
Vergil was more a mix of concern and exasperation, with an underlying spark of raw, unguarded affection. Something only family is graced with at random intrivals. Dante, on the other hand, was able to see it no matter how hard Vergil would try to hide it when they kept eye contact for long periods of time.  
  
Such as now.  
  
Vergil turned his head to the side, taking a moment to recompose himself before returning his gaze to Dante. His expression schooled, eyes back to their icy glaze, emotions guarded. Not that Dante could blame him for doing it, subconscious or not.  
  
It was only natural, given how many people Vergil has seen pass in the hospital. Or when he found out that a patient might not survive the night. Sometimes there would be a miracle and a little crack would form, Vergil's shoulders sagging from relief. It wasn't entirely helpful when giving the bad news to immediate family. Especially those with a temper or those who couldn't handle it and snapped.  
  
Dante had witnessed a time or two where a patient's father, mother or significant other would be in Vergil's face demanding answers or that he ' _do something_.'  
  
Their dad dealt with that too. Sometimes taking the verbal beating for Vergil when they both knew the family or friends would throw their worst at them. Other times, it wasn't bad, and it wasn't like this happened on a daily basis. Which was more of a relief for Dante than it was for anyone else.  
  
He didn't like seeing Vergil so rundown after those times. It made Dante want to wrap him up in a blanket, make sure he was comfortable on Dante's bed and wrap his arms around Vergil, tight, with no intention of letting go. Though that was probably taking it to the extreme.  
  
Dante blinked, once, twice, three times before grinning and held up his hand to jab his thumb toward the front door. "You ready to go? Think we could walk there? My bike's still having problems."  
  
Vergil nodded and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair on his way out of the living room. Slipping it on, he followed Dante out the door and shut it behind them with a soft ' _click_.'

* * *

"Cool! They opened up a Yo-Go!"  
  
A sigh. "Dante, no."  
  
"Aw...c'mon, Verge." Dante groaned, holding up his hands and shaking them toward the building as he lolled his head back. "Doesn't yogurt have bacteria that's good for you? So why not?"  
  
Vergil sighed, rubbing his temple ever-so-slowly to tamper off the oncoming headache. "Because you've already tried going into all the fastfood restaurants on the way here."  
  
Dante stood there, head cocked to the side as he dropped his arms and the corner of his mouth tugged up. "It was the Pizza Hut and Little Ceasar's, wasn't it?" The silence that came after was his answer and Dante's lips curled up into a barely there reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat. "Just you wait, Verge, I'll convert you yet."  
  
"I'd rather you not."  
  
"It's not that bad. Just take a napkin and soak up the excess grease." He waved his hand with a roll of his eyes. "A little fast food won't kill you."  
  
Vergil narrowed his eyes, his gaze locked onto Dante's own deviously twinkling eyes. "Just because you haven't keeled over from a heart attack yet doesn't mean I should 'convert.'"  
  
"Hey! I try some of the stuff you eat and I don't complain!"  
  
He snorted and crossed his arms, his disbelief evident. "You did when you ate my salad."  
  
"I was still hungry. There wasn't enough." Dante lowered his head, tucking his hands into his vest's pockets and scuffing his heel against the concrete. "I didn't like the eggs though."  
  
"Dante, I asked if you wanted eggs and you said, 'Yes.'"  
  
A pout. "Yeah, well, I thought you meant scrambled or something."  
  
Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Go get something." He made a vague gesture to the establishment and moved to lean against the brick wall. "I'll be here when you get back."  
  
"But, Ver-" Dante jerked his head up once the words registered and _beamed_. "Are you serious?" Vergil lowered his hand as he nodded, motioning toward the entrance once more and Dante rocked back and forth on his heels. "You want anything? My treat."  
  
Vergil furrowed his brows from thought. "Blueberry. If they have it."  
  
"Psh. Your lack of enthusiasm is gonna end up costing you."  
  
The corner of Vergil's mouth twitched up in a slight smirk at this. "Really? What will it cost me, brother dearest?"  
  
Dante hummed, tipping his head back to look up at the sky as he mulled it over. "Well..." He returned his attention back to Vergil and licked his lips. "I can think of a few things. Wanna hear your options or are you gonna let me pick?"  
  
Vergil rose a brow, his interest plain as day to anyone who knew him as well as Dante did. "Normally I would ask for my options, but I'm curious about what you would pick."  
  
"Is that your final answer?" Dante asked, drawing it out as long as he was able. "'cause there's no backing out once I pick." He thumbed at his wallet, pinching the coarse fabric between his fingers to quell his nerves. It also didn't help that Vergil was taking his sweet time saying, 'Yes,' or, 'No.' "No take backs, Vergil. I'm serious."  
  
"I know." Vergil scowled and cast a brief glance toward Dante's left vest pocket. The exact pocket his wallet was in and messing with. "I suppose that's my final answer."  
  
Dante groaned, glaring at him not even a second later. "Don't be an ass, Verge. Yes or no will do fine."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dante's face lit up like the fourth of July and instead of claiming his 'prize' right away, he went into the shop with a little bounce in his step. Vergil could only stare in mild shock, following Dante's movements until it sunk in that whatever Dante had planned might just make Vergil regret his choice. He closed his eyes, giving a frustrated groan as he sighed.  
  
This is what he got for not asking for his options prior to letting Dante choose.  
  
Hopefully he won't die of embarrassment.

* * *

The frozen yogurt had been good while it lasted. Dante kept offering Vergil some of his whenever he snuck some of the blueberry. The funny part of it all was that at some point they swapped flavors and polished off what they didn't order for themselves.  
  
Dante tossed both cups into the trash bin as they passed, going on about how Lady (Vergil preferred to call her by her given name and somehow got away with it) had been let go from her last job because her temper got the best of her. Though, as he pointed out, neither of them could blame her since the workplace had a hostile environment and the customers were known to be notorious. Dante even went on to say, "I'm surprised she didn't flip everyone off on her way out the door."  
  
"I'm sure she wanted to, but Mary knows that will cause more harm than good." Vergil gently nudged Dante to turn the corner since he was busy eying up a motorcycle that had zoomed past. "How is Trish doing?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Dante reached into his pocket for his phone and scrolled through his texts. "She and Mundus got into a fight yesterday and, from my understanding, she's pretty pissed. She's gonna be staying with Lucia until things smooth over."  
  
"I was asking about work, not her personal life."  
  
Dante glanced over to Vergil from his peripheral and narrowed his eyes. "Y'know...you could be a little nicer to her. I get that you don't like Trish and want nothing to do with her, but, man, way to sound like a dick."  
  
Vergil scoffed. "If you know I don't care then why did you tell me?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I thought you'd change your mind?"  
  
"Dante, the last time I considered caring was when I told her not to bother with Mundus. And we both know how that went. That was the first and last time I will ever do something for her or give my opinion on." He averted his gaze then watched as Dante fiddled with his phone, his features tense and pinched. Obviously stewing and trying not to yell or storm off to then get lost for a few hours. "If it means anything..." he started slowly, giving Dante the chance to blow him off or let him finish.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Continue it was. "I will try and tolerate her better whenever she comes over." Vergil felt a scowl threatening to surface when he caught sight of Dante's slightly boastful smile. " _However_ , I'm not making any promises."  
  
"Oh, I know. Don't think I wouldn't run it past you to give her the icy glare of death at least once, my snow white qu-"  
  
" **Don't**. You know I hate it when you call me that."  
  
"I know. But I also know you _love_ my nicknames." Dante shot him the cheekiest grin he could manage before he ducked in to peck Vergil's lips. His grin grew when he pulled back and saw Vergil's cheeks turn a dusty pink. "And I love doing that."  
  
"Dante!" Vergil hissed, clenching his jaw and casting a quick, surveying glance every which way. "What if someone saw -"  
  
Dante rose his brow and looked at him as if he'd asked what two plus two was. "Verge...I may be many things, but I'm not stupid." He kissed him again when Vergil parted his lips to, most likely, give him the rant of all rants.  
  
He cupped Vergil's face with his free hand, pivoting his head and running the tip of his tongue along Vergil's lower lip. Dante hummed when Vergil started to kiss back, if only for a few seconds. It was always the best. Kissing _Vergil_ was the best and no one else could compare.  
  
It would be even better if he could kiss him all the time.  
  
Pulling away, Dante brushed the pad of his thumb over Vergil's lower lip and bit the inside of his cheek at the nip given.  
  
And as much as he'd love to keep his mouth against Vergil's, they still had to get to the festival and hit up the bookstore.  
  
Trailing his tongue along his lips, Dante swallowed and lowered his hand. "We should get going."  
  
"After you."


End file.
